


Lullaby

by Sweetiegrrl2346



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiegrrl2346/pseuds/Sweetiegrrl2346
Summary: Her singing calms him.The songs aren't for him, of course, but that doesn't matter.





	

Her singing calms him.

 

The songs aren't for him, of course, but that doesn't matter.

 

The candlelight flickers across her face, playing off the newest scar to grace her features. Her song is low and soft as she gently threads her fingers through her sleeping boy's messy hair.

 

He stretches his legs out from his spot on the floor, leans back to rest his head on the ratty couch cushion behind him, and heaves a heavy sigh that he didn't even realize he had in him. Staring at the yellowed water stains on the ceiling, he lets her soft melody wash over him. It's not much longer before his eyes fall closed, the peace of the moment finally taking him.

 

A weight shifts on the cushion next to him. "I didn't know my lullabies were so effective." He can hear the smile in her voice without opening his eyes.

 

"Yeah, totally. You should try it the next time we come up against a deathclaw. Music and the savage beast, and all that."

 

"I'll remember that."

 

He smirks, eyes still closed, and he can feel her smile on him.

 

Her touch surprises him, however. Her fingertips are warm, even through the flannel of his shirt, as they wander down his upper arm. He doesn't flinch, though, stays impassive as her hand finds his while she slides to the floor next to him.

 

Finally, he cracks an eye open and looks at her sidelong from beneath his shades.

 

"You scared me today." Her eyes reveal the truth of her words.

 

"What, was it my fierce new battle cry? Just something I'm trying out."

 

She looks at him in that way she does, and he knows it's time to cut the shit. He sighs again and stares back at the ceiling.

 

"What do you want me to say?"

 

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that it matters." She squeezes his hand softly. "You matter."

 

He stares at her and she stares back. These moments are coming more and more often, he feels them, but damn if he isn't too much of a coward to do anything about it.

 

"Don't worry, boss. You can't get rid of me that easily."

 

It's her turn to smirk. "Trust me, I know."

 

Her head falls on his shoulder, the warmth of her seeping into his arm and tightening his chest. How much longer can they play this game? He doesn't even know if he's winning or losing.

 

"Tell me something true."

 

He grins. _This again._  "Alright. I was captured by a group of raiders when I was seven, but I convinced them I had swamp pox so they let me go. My mother used to sing me to sleep like you do with Shaun, but her voice wasn't nearly as good. Tinker thinks to this day that I'm an escaped synth looking to right the wrongs of my creators." He looks at her expectantly, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

 

She thinks for a moment before deciding. "The second one. You never lie about your mother."

 

He nods, impressed. "So you figured out my tell, huh? Darn."

 

Her eyes close, and she sinks deeper into his shoulder. "What songs did she sing?"

 

"Oh, nothing you would know. She mostly made it up off the top of her head. Anything that would make me and my brother shut up and go to sleep."

 

Her brow arches. "You have a brother?"

 

Another sly grin. "I don't know. Maybe."

 

"You're exhausting."

 

"Aw, that's why you love me."

 

It slips out so casually, so thoughtlessly, that it takes him a moment before he even realizes what was said. He feels her stiffen beside him and curses everything that he can't go back ten seconds and just shut the fuck up for once.

 

"I do, you know." Her voice is quiet but determined. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

 

For the first time in forever, Deacon is at a loss for words. A mixture of confusion, elation, and fear courses through his veins. He realizes the silence has gone on for too long and coughs awkwardly. "Well, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't you? I'm just so damn adorable."

 

A flicker of hurt passes through her eyes, quick but sharp, before her walls rebuild themselves. "Not so adorable that I won't think twice about knocking you on your ass."

 

_Tell me something true._

 

"Yeah, well that's exactly why I love you."

 

She tries hard to hide her slight smile, he can see the struggle, but it's too late. He sees all of her, more than she'll ever know.

 

He swings his arm around her and pulls her flush against his side, her warmth making his heart leap into his throat.

 

"So what should we do for breakfast tomorrow? I'm thinking fresh OJ, sausages, and a stack of pancakes taller than the kid."

 

She grimaces. "We have one container of dirty water and some bloatfly meat."

 

He winks. "Aw, I'll make it work."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for a drabble during the loading screen yesterday and decided to roll with it. Just a simple little angst-free love confession.
> 
> I've fallen so hard for Deacon and this fandom lol.


End file.
